Minyahawen of Mirkwood
by SugarIcing
Summary: Minyahawen is Legolas' childhood friend. Will that change when she is sent to Lorien, and Legolas begins the Quest of the Ring? Mary-Sue! Don't R&R if you don't like Mary-Sues. LegolasOC. re-did chapter one. FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
The sky had darkened considerably since the early afternoon. Now late evening, the forest of Mirkwood was deserted, quiet, and slightly eerie to a person who did not live there.  
  
But to one particular rider, the quiet was welcomed. Legolas urged his horse onward, as thunder rolled high above him. He wondered if his good friend Arréion had made it home safely and soundly.  
  
He also wondered if Minya had as well. He thought of the lovely young elf, and smiled. She was only slightly shorter then him, and held the beauty of her mother, who was a Sylvan elf. Her father had died long before Legolas had been born. Her hair was long, and white blonde. Her skin was light porcelain. Her eyes were most usually bright blue, with green streaks here and there.  
  
She and Legolas had been friends since birth, and neither of them had thought any different of each other since then. They still tricked each other, playing games, like seeing who could sneak up on the other faster, tree tag, and racing on their horses. Legolas, as a younger boy could not say Minyahawen, so instead he would call, "Minya! Minya? Where are you? Minya?" and then Minya would always scare Legolas from behind.  
  
Legolas was slender, white blonde, tall, pale skinned and quite handsome. He was a prince of Mirkwood, son of King Thùnidain. Both Minya and Legolas resembled a Sylvan elf of the forest, not of some other elves that had darkly tanned skin and brown hair, like Arréion.  
  
Thunder rolled louder. Legolas was jerked from his thoughts when a bright flash spooked his horse, and a violent clap of thunder hurt his sensitive elven ears. He heard a moan, and a small whinny. He spun his horse in a small, tight circle to keep it under control, then set off in the direction the sound came from.  
  
He would have ridden by it if the figure had not then coughed loudly, and shook his head. Legolas turned his horse. He drew his bow, and knocked an arrow. He walked slowly up to the figure in the shadows. It groaned again. He got close enough to see his good friend, Arréion lying on the ground, propping himself on a tree. He had an ugly purple bruise forming on his forehead.  
  
Legolas ran up to his friend, worried. Arréion looked at Legolas. "Riders.Orcs on Wargs.stupid things knocked me off my horse." Legolas frowned. Orcs. Wargs. In Mirkwood? How strange. Then he remembered Minya. She had ridden off shortly before Arréion. "And what of Minya? Did you by any chance glimpse her?"  
  
Arréion frowned deeply. Legolas' heart quickened. "I caught up with her, and we were conversing when it happened. I blacked out to her calling my name, more in worry then distress. Then I heard hoof beats, snarls, and then it ceased. I think that was when the darkness truly overcame me."  
  
Legolas leaped up. He rounded up Arréion's horse and helped his good friend onto it. "'Jenyad, Take him home the long way.'" The horse snuffed in approval, and galloped off, Arréion holding on the best he could. Legolas ran back to his horse, mounted quickly and kicked it, a little too hard in his worry. It whinnied in disapproval.  
  
"Sorry.A lot of things on my mind." Then they took off.  
  
~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#* Meanwhile, Minya was battling quite a few vicious and angry orcs. She had long since run out of arrows. She should have thought twice before wasting more then half of them on simple games with Arréion and Legolas.  
  
She now had unsheathed two deadly ivory knives that cut through thick branches without a problem. She twirled them, trying her best to stay on her leaping and bucking horse. The last of the orcs sniffed slightly, then ran out of the clearing.  
  
Legolas came galloping in, shooting them all before they entered the forest's thick foliage. "Legolas! What took you?" Minya exclaimed, moving her horse gingerly over many dead orcs lying on the ground. A warg was over to the edge of the clearing, devouring orc bodies. Legolas glanced at it nervously.  
  
Minya took his forearm and pulled him out of the clearing and into the thicker woods. "Legolas, we have to warn your father. How is Arréion? I saw him fall and quickly distracted all the orcs away from him. Clumsy fool," she said, smiling.  
  
She and Legolas set their horses into a quick yet silent gait, all four of them listening closely for any sign of orcs.  
  
When they reached the elven city of Mirkwood, Legolas shouted for all elves to be aware, as there were orcs in the area. Elves nabbed their bows and arrows, and set off into the forest to clear it of all nasty beings.  
  
Legolas dismounted, and headed off toward the castle. Normally, if there had been another female on the horse next to him, he would have helped her dismount. But in this case, the lively young elven female refused any help whatsoever. She handed her reins to an elf near the doorway, and followed Legolas.  
  
She watched from the sidelines as Legolas burst into his father's throne room. "What is it my son? I have heard the news of the orcs, no doubt you already knew that, but what else is on your mind?" Legolas told his father quickly and to the point. "The orcs are on Wargs, father. They attacked Minya and Arréion."  
  
Thuranduil looked quite surprised. "I see fair Minyahawen, yet I do not see." A guard rushed in, holding limp Arréion in his hands. A female healer ran up and took Arréion in her arms, and took him to a room of healing.  
  
The king smiled. "I have been proved wrong. So they are both.safe? As you could say?"  
  
Minya stepped forward. "The fool tried to protect me and was knocked off his horse, and he hit his head on a tree."  
  
The king's smile broadened, yet faltered when he realized what the woman had been doing in the forest all this time. He sighed. "Have I not told you to stay out of trouble? You were supposed to be in the gardens, tending to your flowers."  
  
"Yet I did before I left and."  
  
"But you left. I am sorry Minyahawen, but I will not allow you to carry on like this. You have traces of royalty in your blood, and you cannot continue running around like a young boy elf. I should have quenched your thoughts in the beginning, but now it is too late. You must go to Lothlorién, where Lady Galadriel will teach you how to become a proper young elven lady."  
  
Minya's eyes widened. "You.you must be joking my lord. You cannot say this is true." but her words were cut short by another panicked guard rushing into the throne room.  
  
"My lord! Gollum has escaped!"  
  
Thuranduil closed his eyes as one would do when their mind was becoming overwhelmed by thought and emotion. He opened them, mind resolved. "My son, would you like to ride out to Rivendell to take this message to Lord Elrond?"  
  
Legolas nodded, but did not leave the room. "As for you, my stubborn young lady, you are going to Lothlorién, where you will stay until you have proper ladylike behavior. Leave me, both of you, and let me think in peace."  
  
Minya turned and ran out of the throne room. Legolas followed her. She stopped in a small part of the forest and fell to her knees. Running up to her, Legolas saw her shoulders shaking. He knew she was crying.  
  
He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, smiled, tears running into her mouth. She suddenly tackled him, sending him to the ground. He flipped her so he was now on top. They both were laughing. He held her hands down till she stopped struggling. He rolled off her and lied on his back next to her.  
  
She turned her head to look at him, biting her lip. "Legolas, will you visit me? Then I'll have an excuse to go 'walking' with you in the woods."  
  
Legolas smiled at her reassuringly. "As soon as I have finished my errand, I shall meet you." She suddenly let out a gigantic sob, and pressed herself against Legolas.  
  
"I do not want to go. I do not want to leave my home, my father. Arréion, you." Staring at the trees above his head, he turned to face her and held her in his arms for a few seconds. Then he released her, wiping her tears.  
  
"You do know that Lothlorién is all woods, and the trees there are tall. You know that I will drag Arréion with me to visit my friend. I could not even think of doing less."  
  
She lay still, eyes shut. Legolas felt a strange pain in his heart for this girl, who was being forced away from family and friends to become a lady, one of the things she loathed. A small sigh broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Hmm?" he said, unaware of a feeling beginning to form beneath his features, beneath his skin, not even within his very grasp of what that feeling was. Minya pressed herself against Legolas, holding back more tears that threatened to come.  
  
"Hold me." Legolas was surprised at this. She was the kind of person that did not enjoy physical contact beyond a small and reluctant hug as a greeting. He wrapped his arms around her. Where they were, lying in a small clearing, they saw a brilliant flash of light, then the clouds suddenly cleared.  
  
The stars were bright that night, and Legolas turned his face up to the sky, partially because he wanted to see the stars, partially because he wanted no one to think he was doing anything more to Minya then comforting her.  
  
She too, looked up at the sky. Legolas heard a rustling in the bushes next to them. He lessened his grip on Minya and looked behind him. He smiled. "Arréion. You may join us."  
  
Arréion walked out, looking annoyed that he had been caught. His bruise was already disappearing. He sat on the ground on the other side of Minya. He suddenly dropped his torso heavily, and wrapped his arms around the other side of Minya, so she was completely submerged in her good friends' bodies.  
  
"I've heard about your small predicament, Minya. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress." Minya giggled beneath them. She wiggled so her head popped up out of their embrace.  
  
"I had a good reason not to wear one, Arréion. I always thought they'd slow me down, or get in my way. Or worse. Get dirty when one of you tackled me and then the blame would be placed upon me."  
  
Legolas smiled guiltily. He knew she was right. He also smiled wider as he thought of something. "Arréion. Do you know what someone would think if they saw the three of us? Since Minya is completely covered up, someone would think we were embracing each other. That would be quite hard to explain. Then when they found a girl between us, what would they think then? That she was a dirty female that helped herself to two men at the same time?"  
  
Minya laughed out loud. "You dare think that of me!"  
  
"I do not think that of you." Minya laughed again, the sound of tinkling bells.  
  
"Of course I know you would not think that of me. Did you think I of all people would mistrust my best friends?"  
  
Legolas smiled. She was right. She was one of the most trusting people he knew. A shout for Legolas and Minya was sounded. Arréion let go, then Legolas stood, helping Minya to her feet. Again, both the elven men were surprised at her face. There were no tear streaked cheeks, nor were her eyes red. The only person who knew she actually cried had been Legolas.  
  
Arréion had not been there when she had asked Legolas to hold her. All three of them headed toward the gates of Mirkwood. Both of them were cloaked in a light fabric that kept them surprisingly warm in the midnight air.  
  
Legolas was not given any escorts, but Minya was given eight. Minya, suddenly taken by some sort of strange desire, ran to Legolas and hugged him hard. Before they broke apart, she kissed him softly on the cheek. She did the same for Arréion, but left the kiss for only Legolas.  
  
All of them set off. Elven guards encircled Minya, so she had no chance to say goodbye to Legolas one last time. As they passed through the gates, Legolas suddenly yelled to Minya, "I shall see you soon, Minya!" then kicked his horse into quite a fast gallop.  
  
He shot off, figure quickly disappearing into the horizon. Minya felt her heart melt. She was now with a group of men she only knew slightly, in the middle of nowhere. Although they were perfectly trustable, she refused to trust at least three of them.  
  
The three were handsome, young, and arrogant. When Legolas had been younger, he was always scrawnier then the other elves, unable to lift a sword. He had been chased and teased, tormented. That was when he came to Minya, who was his savior.  
  
Although she was younger then him, she had confronted the jealous bullies and actually kicked one in the groin. Those three elves were three of Legolas' greatest fears as a child. And as Minya had grown, those elves had taken to flirting with her, holding her, touching her and making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
She knew she should trust them with the other five older guards there, but still she was not comforted by their existence.  
  
~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#* Legolas had reached Rivendell, but only after five days of not eating and not sleeping. He flew through the gates, and dismounted before his horse stopped. He ran, elven legs carrying him far and fast in little time.  
  
He burst into Elrond's conference chambers, breathless. Elrond looked up. "What does a young elven prince such as yourself, have to do with the goings-on in Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas quickly explained his story. Elrond nodded, and turned to a man, sitting in the corner, who Legolas had sensed, more rather then seen.  
  
"So you were correct. Gandalf has proved you right again." Legolas gasped.  
  
"Mithrandir? In Rivendell? Oh, I must see him!"  
  
"No need." Said a voice coming from the doorway. Legolas turned so see an old man, rather sweet looking in appearance. Legolas ran to him and hugged him. Mithrandir, or Gandalf the Grey, as the men called him more often, hugged the young prince back.  
  
"I have not seen you in a long while my boy. My, you have grown. All I remember is a scrawny little elf that would run around with a beautiful little girl, playing games with her. And I believe that is still the case?" Legolas looked down in dismay.  
  
"Nay, sir. She has been sent to the woods of Lorién to learn to be ladylike." His face contorted slightly, as though he hated the sound of the word ladylike.  
  
Again, Gandalf laughed. "My dear boy! Do you not understand that she will only heed that information as long as it causes pleasure to her mind? She will discard it as soon as she returns to Mirkwood. Then the two of you may frolic in the forests once again. She is a good friend of yours, is she not?"  
  
Legolas nodded, smiling. "Just friends?" Legolas nodded again, slightly confused at why the wizard would ask him this. ~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#* They had finally stopped to rest. It had been quite a few days now, enough for Legolas to reach Rivendell. Minya was lying on the ground, gazing up at the stars, when a voice sounded from behind her.  
  
"You enjoy that?" She looked back to see Hastin, one of the 'three' approaching her from behind. She pretended to not notice that he was nearly stalking her, walking slowly, almost seductively toward her.  
  
She turned away, hoping that if she turned away and ignored him, he might leave. Her hopes were not granted however. He crouched down next to her, then lie down, staring at her. "I enjoy looking at the stars as well," he whispered, lips close to her pointed ear. He kissed it, then leaned back on his elbows.  
  
Minya could not believe this boy's bravery. The elves ears were their most sensitive, and most sensual part of their body. She closed her eyes, then opened them, looking at him. She had not noticed how much the boy glowed in the moonlight.  
  
She knew all elves seemed to glow, and she knew she had gotten plenty of compliments on that, but this boy seemed to glow brightly enough to light the whole clearing. Whispering to him, sure he would hear, she said, "Why is it that you glow so? You nearly look heavenly."  
  
He looked at her and laughed quietly. "Nearly heavenly? Then you must be an angel, as you glow with more light then I ever shall." He leaned over her, and kissed her softly and soundlessly. Minya closed her eyes. It was wonderful, the feeling of the kiss, but she knew if she loved this boy the kiss's delight would have been magnified quite largely.  
  
She waited for a few seconds to see if he would stop, but he did not. She slowly pushed him away, smiling. "You can stop now, Hastin. I wonder what the elders would say if they walked into this clearing."  
  
Hastin nodded and stepped away, but before he left, he had to say one more thing. "You would not have asked Legolas to stop." And he then walked out of the clearing, giving her no chance to argue. She lay back down, and pondered on that thought for a while. Would she have asked him to stop? ~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#* Legolas was informed later on in the evening that he was to attend a secret council concerning the movement of the Ring of Power into Mordor to be destroyed. He was going to represent the elven race, with a few others.  
  
The meeting passed slowly. When the time came, he heard a small voice say, "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor!" Everyone had stopped their bickering to look at the small hobbit, standing there, ready to risk his small life to save Middle Earth.  
  
And to think they were fighting over which warrior was more fit to take it, when this little untrained halfling was offering his services, looking quite afraid yet resolved. Mithrandir sighed. He joined Frodo.  
  
Legolas stood. "And you have my bow." To Legolas' dismay, 'the dwarf,' Gimli son of Gloin, the dwarf who had told the whole attendance to never trust an elf, offered his axe. Although Legolas knew Aragorn was going to join them, he did not anticipate Borimir, cocky, stubborn son of Denethor to come; after all of that constant nagging about why they should not go.  
  
Later on in the next afternoon, they left Rivendell. Gandalf headed them towards the mountain path of Caradhras. They stopped to rest on a small rock formation in the middle of a large, rocky plain.  
  
Borimir was teaching the hobbits to swordfight, Aragorn watching amused. Gandalf and Gimli were having a discussion on where they really should go. Sam was cooking dinner, Frodo sitting off to the side, not doing much at all. But Legolas was restless.  
  
He ran up to a small overhang, and looked out onto the horizon. A black mass, looking almost like a large cloud was headed toward them.  
  
"It is just a large cloud," said Gimli, smoking his pipe.  
  
"But it is moving against the wind," said Borimir.  
  
"CREBAIN FROM DUNLAND!" Legolas cried, frantic.  
  
"Hide!" shouted Aragorn. They all hid. Sam was still stomping out the fire when Legolas grabbed him and put him into a hiding spot, then quickly moved to his. The crow-like birds flew above their heads, screeching and cawing.  
  
When they had passed far enough away, Gandalf came out of hiding. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must walk the mountains." Sam groaned.  
  
~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#* Minya was now in Lothlorién. And she thought it was a city! It was all trees, and no elf lived on the ground. She dismounted wearily. A man walked up to her. "You are Minyahawen of Mirkwood?" She nodded, almost too weary for words. They had ridden many days without stopping.  
  
The elf smiled. "I am Halidir. Follow me, and I will lead you to Lady Galadriel." She gladly followed. Lady Galadriel turned out to be the most beautiful woman Minya had ever seen. She welcomed Minya in, then told her to get bathed and dressed.  
  
She did as she was told, and when dressed a silver dress. She could not complain however, as it was quite comfortable, and it was not covered in ruffles or designs. She was led out, and had an elegant feast. Even though she had felt hungrier before, she did not have to eat much, as elven food was quite filling.  
  
But as she ate, she did not talk much, as her mind was always flitting to her old friends' faces, and what Hastin had said about Legolas.  
  
Ok. I really need to work on this. I haven't put a disclaimer on!!!!!!!!! Argh!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkein's characters.*sniffles*..Legolas.Halidir.elfy twins.Frodo.Pippin.waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Thank you to my many(not) reviewers.  
  
FandomAvenger: I appreciate your concerns. I took heed to your warnings and have mended my faults. Oh, and by the way.wait.*bangs head on keyboard*.aaah! Your going to give me a bad review now! I had writers block, and I couldn't help it! I just wrote and wrote until I couldn't wrote no more!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. Just had two too many Recees.  
  
Chapter two: (imaginative, aren't I?) 


	2. Reunions

Ok. I really need to work on this. I haven't put a disclaimer on!!!!!!!!! Argh!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkein's characters.*sniffles*..Legolas.Halidir.elfy twins.Frodo.Pippin.waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Thank you to my many(not) reviewers.  
  
FandomAvenger: I appreciate your concerns. I took heed to your warnings and have mended my faults. Oh, and by the way.wait.*bangs head on keyboard*.aaah! Your going to give me a bad review now! I had writers block, and I couldn't help it! I just wrote and wrote until I couldn't wrote no more!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. Just had two too many Recees.  
  
Chapter two: (imaginative, aren't I?)  
  
Legolas had feared correctly. On the mountain, they had run into none other then the damn Saruman, then Gimli had to open his big mouth about Moria. So they went there. And all the dwarves were dead. They were attacked by orcs; Frodo was almost killed twice, and Gandalf had fallen.  
  
They had now run to Lorién. Legolas knew he had one thing to look forward too. They entered the forest, and all was quiet. Legolas knew well what this forest held, and was taken by the many trees. He sang his song of the Nimrodel, but could not continue. His heart was filled with grief.  
  
Taken by a sudden urge, he climbed a tree. And to his surprise, he was stopped. A voice whispered in elven. Legolas almost laughed. "What are they saying you elf?" shouted Gimli. Legolas began to shake with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Alright, alright. They say that you breathe so loud, they could have shot you in the dark." Legolas heard whispering again, and headed up to one of the many talons. There he found what he was looking for. Halidir of the Lorién guard. "Halidir!" he cried.  
  
They crossed a rope bridge after staying a night in a talon. Legolas was ecstatic. He could hardly wait.  
  
Minya was with Galadriel, when Halidir ran up. "My lady! The Fellowship has arrived!" behind him people stood, waiting. Celeborn walked to his wife, and took her hand, leading her to the group. Minya sat in the background, looking on into the group. When Galadriel was finished, and she stepped back, Minya saw someone.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried, and rushed forth. She wrapped Legolas in the tightest hug anyone could ever imagine. Legolas stood there for a few seconds, in complete shock, until he finally wrapped her in a hug and spun her around.  
  
"Mellon nin! Where have you been?" Minya could not help it. She could not let go. "I missed you so much! Do you know what torture I have endured?" she stepped back, revealing her white dress, which gave her an aura, encircling her. She was beautiful.  
  
Legolas just stared in shock. He dropped his chin to make it all the more dramatic. "What are you wearing? I must give Lady Galadriel credit, even your mother could not get you into one."  
  
Minya blushed deeply. She glanced behind her, and saw Galadriel smiling widely. "Take them to where they are going to stay, Minyahawen. I believe they would all like to know who you are."  
  
Minya looked past Legolas into the group of puzzled people, dwarves, and hobbits. "Aragorn! What are you."  
  
Aragorn blushed slightly at his true name being used. He did not like it, obviously. "I have gladly joined the fellowship. And I must give Galadriel credit as well. Even when we threatened to turn your hair purple, even pink, you refused."  
  
Minya smiled as she remembered it. "Yes, and thanks to the twins, they tried a new recipe on me. One that would only come out with a certain herb. I was blue-haired for almost a month afterwards."  
  
Galadriel smiled, and pushed Minya forward. "Go on." Minya set off, slowly, as she saw the weary men. One of the hobbits, Pippin, she believed, fell. "Pippin!" so, it was Pippin.  
  
She smiled, and picked the little hobbit up. The other hobbit saw this, and tripped on a root. She smiled broader, and picked them both up, holding them like children. She got to a certain point, and set them both down. Then she picked the other two up. Minya reached their campsite, and put the two down. "You are to rest here."  
  
As Borimir passed her, she felt a chill pass through her, and she shuddered. Aragorn walked past, and patted her shoulder. The four hobbits gestured for her to follow. She sat down with them, and a string of questions burst forth.  
  
"How do you know Legolas?"  
  
"I know him from Mirkwood. That is my home. We were friends from when we were but seventy."  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"Silly hobbit. Never ask a woman her age. But Legolas is two thousand something. I lost count one hundred years ago.I think."  
  
"How do you know Aragorn?"  
  
"I know Aragorn from when he would visit Mirkwood with his two 'brothers' Elladan, and Elrohir. Two sweeter boys you never will see. The only problem was that they show their affection by calmly pranking you until you scream."  
  
And finally Pippin asked a question that all the hobbits had wanted to ask since the start. "Do and Legolas love each other or something?"  
  
Minya looked thoughtfully over at Legolas, who was now talking to Aragorn, grinning broadly. She turned back to Pippin. "No, I'm not sure.maybe, but in a brother-sister way. I don't think lovers would die each others hair bright pink or red spitefully, do you?"  
  
Pippin frowned and shook his head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Later on in the evening, when it was quite dark, laments for Gandalf were being sung. Legolas was walking to the fountain, pitcher in hand, trying to get water, and listen to the laments at the same time.  
  
"What do they say about him?" asked Sam.  
  
Legolas looked to the trees, face saddening quickly. "I have not the heart to tell you. The grief is still too near."  
  
Minya felt a pain in her heart all too certain. She turned to the hobbits. "Shall I sing to you? You all look very weary, and I am afraid our elven choirs can become quite a nuisance, even worse," she gave a small laugh. "Quite creepy."  
  
All the hobbits nodded, looking a bit too happy. Minya could tell they were forcing their faces to look joyful, or at peace. She smiled.  
  
Suddenly Legolas picked up on what she was doing. "No! Do not sing! I'll either fall asleep if you try, or I will hold my ears if you do as you usually do in your singing lessons!" He ran to Minya and put a hand to her mouth. "Sorry my friends, but it is for the best."  
  
Pippin was about to answer, when he saw a look of relief on Minya's face. "Ah well. We'll all go to bed. We hobbits are good at drowning out noises." Legolas smiled and nearly dragged Minya to her feet.  
  
"Come Minya. You would have given those hobbits nightmares." She laughed, and walked with Legolas over to the group of men, not to mention a dwarf.  
  
Pippin leaned over to Merry. "I dunno, Merry. Those two look awfully close." 


	3. True what?

Hello! I did not get any reviews, but WHO CARES ANYMORE??!! ::small voice:: I do. ::sniff:: oh well.  
  
Chapter 3: lalalalala.  
  
Legolas led Minya to his good friends, who were sitting in a semi-circle, talking, playing some dwarvish game the humans had adapted to.  
  
"My friends, I would like to properly introduce you to my good friend Minyaha..." Minya cleared her throat. "...Minya."  
  
Aragorn stood, and offered his hand. "Hello Minya. Nice to see you again. I heard the bad news. How did you survive?"  
  
Minya grinned devilishly. "Halidir was a great help. I'd dress up like a man, and he'd hide me from G- I mean, Lady Galadriel. Rumil and Orophin were great too. I remember when I helped them turn Halidir's hair green." She quickly put on a state of bliss. "We changed his soap. And then he ran out, without a shirt on..."  
  
Legolas looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She winced. "But you beat him by a mile. Happy now?"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "I know what I look like Minya, and I know Halidir will always fall short," at this Minya snorted, but stopped at Legolas' jesting behavior, knowing now it was all in fun.  
  
"I was just wondering when you were ever interested in men."  
  
Huffing indignantly, Minya looked at him in shock. Much to some of the men's amusement, she puffed out her ample chest in anger. "It is no concern of yours of whom I wish to dote over," she said haughtily, sneering at him, looking awfully like Halidir. Then she blanched. "AND I WOULD NEVER DOTE OVER SUCH AN IGNORANT PRAT!!!" she ranted.  
  
Legolas winced slightly. "Sorry," he said, then a look of faked revelation came over him. "You're a girl? I wouldn't have known! Besides the fact that the neck of that dress goes rather low, and you've gained a more, say, womanly figure here, which is nicely advanced in that bodice, you know, I would say you were a man." At this, he was smirking.  
  
A/N: She just glared. "Legolas Greenleaf. My name is Minyahawen Montoyaz. You killed my father, now prepare to die." Well, she didn't say that, but it WAS funny anyway.  
  
She just glared. "Legolas Greenleaf. You have crossed the line. Prepare to endure the most horrifying torture ever known to any living creature besides me, because I'm going to do it to you."  
  
Legolas raised a questioning eyebrow. "And you are going to do, what, exactly?" She grinned.  
  
"A little trick Hal taught me."  
  
And with that, she leapt at Legolas, doing quite well in a dress, and knocked him to the ground, tickling him. "Do ::poke:: you know ::tickle:: how long I had to ::poke:: stand those ::tickle:: filthy BASTARDS of elves???!!!"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. He knew who she was talking about. Then he frowned. "Did Halidir really straddle you? May I ask why?"  
  
She smiled proudly, still on top of him. "I disobeyed his orders to stay where it was safe and saved his neck in front of the whole elven army!" she giggled, smirking, obviously proud of herself. "Then he threw me to the ground, doing as I did, with no other intentions other then tickling me crazy."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. "And you know, HOW?"  
  
She pondered on that for a moment. "Well," she said slowly. "Halidir's the kind of guy that, if he wants to bed you, will ask you outright. And that was a year ago. If he had intended anything, you would be good ole' Uncle Legolas."  
  
Eyes widening, Legolas leant back in relief. Good, he thought, let her stay, whatever she is.  
  
~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*~#*  
  
Later on in the evening, Legolas was sitting by a stream. He was pondering, pondering on his feelings. When Minya had been sitting on him earlier, he had gotten a strange, tingling sensation that traveled through many regions of his body.  
  
Some to make him blush, even.  
  
So now he sat, thinking. Here is a little insight on his thoughts:  
  
I do not know. I have yet to find out, and yet, and yet.  
  
No. She is my dear friend, and nothing more.  
  
But you know that when she sat on you, you began to, you know, arou-  
  
NO!!! I told you already! NO!!!  
  
Legolas, you know this. You are beginning to love her.  
  
I am...to. What am I to do?  
  
But with that, Minya entered the little clearing.  
  
A/N: this 'little clearing' is basically a pretty little pool, miniature waterfall, blah, blah, very pretty, very 'romantic'  
  
"Legolas."  
  
He smiled at her, hesitantly. He had finished his conversation with himself, but it had gotten him nowhere.  
  
He didn't know how to tell her.  
  
She bit her lip, almost nervously.  
  
"Legolas," she said again. "On the way here, one of 'those' elves made some advances. But I realized, rationally, none of them were right for me. And, one of them, Hastin. He...kissed me. But when I pushed him away, he told me I wouldn't have. Wouldn't have pushed you away. And now, I think. I think he's right," she finished weakly, refusing to look at him.  
  
Legolas felt his whole body relax in one fluid motion. "Minya," he croaked.  
  
A/N: didn't think elves could croak, did you? Noooooo...  
  
She looked at him in shock. "What," she whispered, weakly.  
  
He smiled at her. He stood, and walked slowly toward her, heart beating ever faster with each step.  
  
After an eternity, it seemed, he finally came within touching distance. He put his hand on her shoulder, finally looking at her the way a lover should.  
  
Her hair glistened in the Lorién glow, her eyes endless pools of blue. Her skin was a beautiful alabaster, clear and unblemished. She was glowing. Just shining with her own light.  
  
She analyzed him herself, and found him to be more handsome then she ever imagined.  
  
Legolas drew closer, now wrapping his arms around her. "I love you to," he said softly, more emotion showing in his voice then he cared her to know about.  
  
She smiled, a smile Legolas knew he would grow to love. Then they both enveloped themselves into the most passionate and heated kiss either of them could imagine.  
  
A/N: I didn't feel like writing that, I have me mum reading over my shoulder. Good. She's gone. Can I have a beta to write some of the more 'heated' scenes? I'm not good at that. And the fact my mommy wanza read all my stories OVER MY SHOULDER!!!  
  
When they were done, all Minya and Legolas could say, while looking over their now-ruffled clothing and bodies, and considering the passion that flew trough them at that time, could say, is: Whoa.  
  
~#*~#*~#* Heheh. Ms-ish, I know. But it shall get better. Not less Msish, but MAYBE with more action. Depends on where ::DUNDUNDUH!!!:: WRITERS BLOCK decides to take me.  
  
Much lurve and Legolas cookies Icing :P 


	4. The End

Minya watched, torn, as her beloved left the shored of the Anduin. She had asked to continue on with them, but they had refused her company.  
  
The end will not come,  
  
In any shape or form.  
  
My enemy will not stay,  
  
For your bravery chases it away  
  
I fear for you,  
  
My love  
  
My only.  
  
I do not need an empty heart,  
  
When someone has just filled in that fragile part.  
  
I fear for you.  
  
A tear leaked down her cheek. "I love you," she whispered, watching, standing still as he turned round the bend. Then she silently turned and headed back toward the woods.  
  
You leave me,  
  
My heart cries.  
  
You love me,  
  
All doubt dies.  
  
You comfort me,  
  
Erase all their lies,  
  
You need me.  
  
And I need you.  
  
~EPILOGUE~  
  
Minya and Legolas were joyfully reintroduced at the party in Rivendell. They were married in the 4th age, in the midst of summer, in that fateful forest of love.  
  
Lothlorién.  
  
She and Legolas went to Ithilien and ruled as King and Queen. They both parted for the West together, and never parted ways again.  
  
Naamarie, my friend  
  
I see you in the water.  
  
Greetings my beloved,  
  
I see me in your eyes.  
  
We shall now live together,  
  
The rest of our lives.  
  
~#~#~#~# ~  
  
AWW!! Well, that was rushed. I finished it quickly. And that is MY poetry, person, MINE!!!! GRRR....yes. mine COPYRIGHTED I TELL YOU!! But you can use it if you ask me and tell people it's mine. Heh. Read you all round! And I'm posting the poetry separately, just so you know.  
  
Much love and peanuts  
  
Icing :P 


End file.
